Can Anyone Love a Man as Ugly as Me
by islashlove
Summary: Ok, this is an extension of my Secrets one shot, ch1, Lassie's Hair. In this story I will be explaining why Lassiter's hair is so perfect. Lassiter has a secret, one he doesn't want anyone to know. Can he hide this secret from everyone, including Spencer, or will Spencer find out and reveal it. This is Slash.
1. Scarred for Life

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning:**** This is a slash story, which means man on man. If you don't like these types of stories, please don't read.**

**Beta:**** Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Author's Notes:**** Ok, this is an extension of my Secrets one shot, Lassie's Hair. In this story I will be explaining why Lassiter's hair is so perfect. This story will be Lassie and Shawn in the end.**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter has a secret, one he doesn't want anyone to know. Can he hide this secret from everyone, including Spencer, or will Spencer find out and reveal it.**

**Can Anyone Love a Man as Ugly as Me****? By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Scarred for Life.**

Ten year old Carlton Lassiter stood outside his home watching as the firemen battle a house fire that was down the road. He watched as a policeman stood outside holding back a woman who was trying to get back inside and he watched as the medical personnel treated the injured.

As he got closer, one of the firemen rushed inside the burning building and then just as fast, comes back out with a little girl he had rescued. The woman rushed to both the fireman and little girl as she was given to the medical crew and in turn they were treated and taken away.

It was from this point on that ten year old Carlton Lassiter had made up his mind that he was going to be a fireman, a medical man or a police officer. He didn't know which one just yet, or the fact that the decision would be taken out of his hand.

Young Carlton worked hard at his studies, took care of his mother and sister and worked hard to reach his goals. As he reached the end of his studies and his eighteenth birthday approached, Carlton realised that going into the medical field was out of the question. He didn't have the grades to start with and as he looked further into the medical field, he also realised he didn't have the skills or will to do such a job.

His next choice was to be a brave fireman. He studies all he could and just after he graduated from school, Carlton joined the local fire brigade. He work hard and was very proud at the job he was doing. Just after he celebrated his first year, a call came in. Some young firebug had set fire to the school and they needed to attend.

Everything was going fine until Carlton reached the science lab. It looked like the fire hadn't reached there yet, but as Carlton was about to leave, the fire burnt through the wall where the gas bottles were. Carlton didn't have any time to react before the explosion hit him.

Nine months later, Carlton woke up from his coma and a year later he was home, but his life as a fireman was over. The damage wasn't that bad, it was the memories that stopped him. Other than the dreams, the worst thing that had happened was the loss of his hair and because of the scaring it would never grow back.

So twenty year old Lassiter chose the colour and style of hair he wanted, donned the wig and joined the police force. He might not be out there saving people's lives like a medic and he wouldn't be fighting fires and rescuing people like he would have liked to have done as a fireman, but he figured that as a police officer he would be doing both.

Oh, he won't be fighting fires, but he will be out there, rescuing and saving people's lives from other things. He will be putting the bad ones who hurt the good away, which in turn could save another fireman, so they wouldn't have to go through the same thing as he did.

**Present Day**

Lassiter's alarm went off at five thirty, the same time he has it set for every morning. He took this time to have breakfast, shower and gets dressed for the day. This gave Lassiter time to think about what he was going to do this day and how he was going to deal with his personal pain in the butt, Spencer.

Lassiter dressed in the same style suit, socks and the shoes that he wore every day. Only his tie changed. It all depends on his mood when he gets up that morning. One day, he could wear brown, the next, a black one. Today, well…today he was in a good mood and his tie reflected that, as he tied a bright yellow one around his neck.

He sat on his bed and slowly brushed his hair. He knows he needs to toughen himself up. He has to face all his work colleagues at the station and also Spencer, if he and his partner turn up. He had to keep people away; after all, who could love a man as ugly as him. After making sure that his hair is just right, just the way he liked it, he stood in front of his antique mirror and straightened his tie.

He tried not to look at his scarred scalp, but he couldn't help it. Without his toupee on, he is ugly and as the years of being told so, the ugliness slowly seeped in and turned his nature ugly as well. It is his shame, his secret and it is so hard for him not to look at it. Just as it is hard for other people not to look at it and judge him. No one wants to be with someone who is as ugly on the inside as they are on the outside, not even someone like Spencer.

After he is satisfied that all his clothing is just right, he goes about the routine to hide this shameful secret of his. He picks up the toupee and very carefully places it into position. He moves it around until no one, and he means no one, could see that it is not real, not even Spencer and then he brushes the few loose hairs that got disturbed.

Happy that everything is in place, he heads to his front door and then he's off to work.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing.**


	2. Hurting Each Other

**Chapter 2:**** Hurting Each Other.**

Lassiter walked into the station with a firm step and an angry glare on his face. He had learnt a long time ago that the secret to keep from getting hurt was to keep people away. Unfortunately, when it came to Shawn Spencer, it was too late and every time he saw that man his heart broke a little more and the pain at the knowledge that he could never be with him hurt even more. And today was no different.

As soon as he walked into the bullpen, his eyes fell on Spencer sitting on his desk. The pain hit him harder than ever before, as he watched Spencer smile at him. But he knew that if Spencer ever saw him, really saw him as he really was; that smile would turn into a sneer and the hurtful taunts would start.

After all why would Spencer be any different from all the rest? Victoria wasn't and neither was Lucinda. They just put up with it, so they could get what they wanted. But once the song and dance was over; the hateful words started.

Taking a deep breath, Lassiter hardened his heart as much as he could and then headed towards the cause of his pain.

Shawn sat on Lassiter's desk waiting for the handsome Irish detective to arrive. He wished he had the nerve to ask Lassie out, but with the way Lassiter treats him, he knows there is no chance in hell that he would say yes.

As soon as Shawn saw Lassiter arrive, a great big smile formed on his face. He just couldn't help it; the man was so handsome, so…appealing, that Shawn just couldn't help himself. He watched as Lassiter paused at the top of the stairs as soon as he saw Shawn looking at him. Shawn had noticed that Lassie often did this, but for the life of him, he couldn't work out why.

He watched, as Lassiter took a deep breath and then headed in his direction. He also watched as the scowl on Lassiter face got more and more defined, the closer he got.

By the time Lassiter reached his desk and Shawn, he had harden his heart so much that it felt like it would just shatter into a million pieces if Spencer touched him. So he knew he needed to keep the man away from him.

"Get off my desk, Spencer." Lassiter's voice was deep and filled with frustration.

"Well…Lassie, good morning to you too, good to see you're in a good mood as usual." Shawn replied with his best cheerful voice, even though his heart was breaking at Lassiter's harshness.

Lassiter's heart gave a jolt in his chest as he heard Spencer's words. He could hear the strain, the hurt with-in them and his heart just wanted him to take back what he had said. He was just about to, when he brushed his hand over his head, which reminded him of what he was hiding. Swallowing hard, Lassiter calmed his heart again.

"Spencer," he growled without lifting his head. "If I could…" just then Juliet and Gus joined them.

"Good morning, Lassiter," Juliet said with a smile. "We have a case."

Well, Spencer, as you heard O'Hara and I have a case, goodbye," Lassiter said smiling to himself.

"No Lassiter, _WE_ have a case, as in all of us," Juliet said, emphasising the 'we' part.

"Oh," Lassiter said looking back down at his desk. He didn't even try to hide his disappointment. Then Spencer went and made the situation even worse.

"Thanks, Lassie, love you, too." The hurt was out there for everyone to hear this time.

Lassiter just watched as the other three walked out and then, with a very heavy heart, he followed.

They arrived at a set of high rise units about fifteen minutes later. Lassiter and O'Hara first, followed by Gus and Shawn, were all greeted by McNab.

"What do you have, McNab?"

"It seems someone started a fire in the basement. Most of the residents got out, but there has been a body located in the basement as well."

"The arsonist, do you think?"

Don't know, Sir, but it looks like they were hit on the head."

"Ok, show us the way."

"Yes, sir." McNab led the way down a set of old rickety stairs to a poorly lit basement.

Over to one side they could see where the fire had been started and on the other, untouched by the fire was the body. Both Lassiter and Shawn got a bad feeling about this. Where the fire was set, was right under the ventilation system and the body…well, the body had been posed.

"McNab, do a floor by floor check, please."

"Yes, sir," McNab said and then left the Detectives alone. Lassiter watched as Shawn seemed to flinch as the stairs creaked under the officer's weight.

Shawn couldn't help but flinch as the sound of the stairs hit his ears. The images of the flames, the lifeless body he was carrying and staircase he had to climb up was as clear as day. He could feel the rush of heated air as he fell through the stairs as they collapsed under him and then everything went black.

As Lassiter and Juliet headed over to the body, Shawn and Gus went the other way. Shawn looked around the small room, but he froze as soon as his eyes fell onto the small device under the stairs, the flashing red numbers were counting down. As Shawn pushed Gus towards the stairs, he shouted only one word.

"Bomb!"

Lassiter and Juliet stopped what they were doing; only pausing for a second before heading for the stairs as well. But Lassiter stumbled on something in the dark and disappeared from sight. Juliet stopped to go back, but a hand grabbed her and pushed her towards the door.

"I'll get him!" Shawn shouted as he forced Juliet and Gus up the stairs and then he, too, disappeared out of sight. Just as Gus and Juliet exited the door at the top of the stairs, the bomb went off. Juliet and Gus hit the floor and by the time they stood and looked back to the doorway, they could see that the stairs had collapsed and fire was now licking the doorway.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing.**


	3. Something in Common

**Chapter 3:**** Something in Common.**

Shawn coughed and gasped as the dust and debris settled around him. He thought it was funny how he had an echo. That was, until he realised it wasn't an echo. The coughing was Lassie.

"Lassie," Shawn called out as he searched for Lassie in the dark. His hand brushed across something hairy. Lifting it up, Shawn found himself holding Lassie's hair piece. Smiling to himself, he called out again. "Lassie, I think you've lost something."

"What Spencer…?" Lassiter tried to bark at him, but it broke off as he went into another coughing fit.

"You're…wig, is that what you call it?"

"What?" Lassiter had just come into sight when Shawn had said this. His eyes widened in shock as his hand reached up and felt that he was missing the said item. Realising Shawn was looking at him; Lassiter quickly retreated back into the shadows. "Don't, don't look at me."

"Why?"

"Because, because I'm ugly, that's why," Lassiter said in a very quiet voice. "Look, Spencer, please…please don't say anything. I know that you will need to pick on me and such, but…"

"What!" Shawn said raising his voice. "What do you take me for, Detective?"

"I take you for a man who gets his kicks at having his fun at someone like me."

"Lassie, I'm hurt." Lassiter could hear the pain in Shawn's voice and because Shawn was also sitting in a little bit of light, he could also see the hurt in his eyes. "Do you really think I would pick on you because you're bald?"

"No, because I'm so ugly, you will."

"Lassie, I'm not that shallow. Think about it. My best friend is black and bald. I don't pick on people because they're different; I try to show the normal people what it is like to be picked on. Hell, I'm one of the most different and strangest people in the world, don't judge me that way."

Lassiter just stared at Shawn. He had never seem the man ever get mad, but the anger burning in his eyes right now made Lassiter shiver a little with fear.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I just…I guess I'm just so use to people being cruel to me when they see me like this, that I…just assume everyone will treat me the same way."

Just as Shawn was about to respond to what Lassie had said, another person started to cough and as if it was infection, so did Lassiter and Shawn, as the basement started to fill up with smoke.

"I think our body just woke up."

"He's dead, Spencer, he can't wake up."

"Of course he can, if he wasn't really dead. I guess he was drugged and had make-up on him to make it look like he was dead."

"What for?"

"To get the police here and blow them up, maybe," Shawn said pointing towards the direction the stairs were. "Here," Shawn then said holding out Lassie's hair, "you better out this on and we better get out of here."

Lassiter move out of the shadows and took the item that was being offered to him. Once he had taken it, Shawn started to feel around his body.

"Thanks," Lassiter said as he put the wig back on the best he could. Suddenly, he was hit by a light in the face. "Hey!"

"Sorry, now, come here," Lassiter came closer and Shawn straightened his hair.

Shinning the torch around, Shawn first found the body, err…man and they made their way over to him. Although he was groaning, they could see that he was still really out of it.

"What are the stairs like?" Lassiter asked and watched as Shawn shivered again.

Shinning the torch at the stairs, they could easily see there was no way they would be able to get up them. Apart from the fact half of it was missing, the fire was mostly in that area.

"We won't be going up that way."

"Good, I hate stairs like that."

"Why?"

"I, I use to be a fire-fighter. My career ended when I was carrying a man up a flight of rickety stairs like those and they collapsed underneath us. I managed to grab on, but I had to watch as the man I was rescuing fall in to the flames." Shawn shivered again. "I was found about an hour later. Too scared to let go, too scared to move. I lost my nerve and respect for myself in that moment. I was a coward and a man lost his life because of it."

"Now you have something to have a go at me for," Shawn said looking at Lassie.

"I doubt it. I, too, was a fireman. It's how I got like this and I have trouble entering places like this as well. Because I couldn't be a firefighter anymore and the fire had been deliberately lit, I became a cop to put people who put other people's lives in danger, away."

"So we have something in common. Wow, who would have thought it? Anyway, we better get out of here," and with that Shawn shone the torch around again. Not too far away, Shawn found the window that was letting the little light through. "What do you think? Do you think we could fit?"

"I think so. But let's get over there first and see properly."

"Right," And with that they stood up and that was when Lassiter let out a groan of pain. "You ok?"

"Some of the debris must have hit my ankle. I can't put any wait on it." Shawn looked around and as soon he saw what he was looking for, he reached over and grabbed it, holding it out to Lassie. "What this?"

"A walking cane, so you can walk over there," Shawn answered in his 'well, what do you think,' voice.

"What about him?" Lassiter said pointing at the man on the floor.

"I'll carry him," and with that, Shawn bent over and picked up the man in a fireman's hold.

They had just made it to the window when another explosion knocked them to the ground.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing. **


	4. Another Bomb

**Author's Notes:**** Ok, a secret of Shawn's is revealed in this chapter. The secret is liked to my one shot's collection "Secrets" and it is chapter 28,** '**Small Spaces and the Dark'.**

**Chapter 4:**** Another Bomb**

Shawn shook his head. His ears were ringing, his head was throbbing and he had two bodies on top of him. He would have said a dead weight, but he was really hoping that both Lassie and the man were still alive, especially since he needed Lassie to get off him, so he could get up. So when he heard Lassie groan, he let out a ragged breath.

"Umm…Lassie dear, you being on top of me is a dream come true, but I really need you to get up. Both you and our friend here are squashing me and my leg is bent in a funny way," Shawn said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, it wasn't my plan to crush you," Lassiter said. As he moved a wave of pain rushed through his body causing him to cry out. "Arrr…my side!"

As soon as Lassiter cried out, Shawn pushed the other man off him and then, fighting through his own pain, he reached out for the torch. As soon as he had it, Shawn shone it onto the man. Except for a few extra scratches he seemed fine, but Shawn still reached out to check that he had a pulse.

As his hand entered the light, Shawn saw his own blood running down his arm and dripping off his fingers. Thinking to himself that that wasn't good, he retracted his arm, wiped off the blood and tried again, hoping that Lassie didn't see the blood as well. After he was sure the man was still alive, he then shone the torch at Lassiter.

The light hit Lassiter in the face and Shawn wasn't too happy with what he saw. Lassiter had a cut on his head, about two centimetres long and if Lassiter had had hair, it would have stopped the bleeding, but instead the blood flowed freely. Moving the torch down to the spot Lassie had complained about, had Shawn's blood run cold. Protruding from his right side was a small piece of metal rod. Shawn started to panic a little when he saw Lassiter was about to get up.

"Whoa there, Lassie, you better not move too much."

"Why?"

"You've been wounded, look," Shawn replied moving the torch to get Lassiter to look at his side.

Lassiter looked down and saw what Shawn was talking about. Letting out a groan, Lassiter shook his head and was rewarded by a throbbing headache.

"Well, we can't sit here all day; how are you?"

Shawn knew he wasn't good. Even though he could feel that the blood had stopped flowing, he was starting to feel cold, which was hinting towards too much blood loss. But he couldn't let Lassie see this; he just couldn't, so he lied.

"I'm fine; I had you and our friend here to protect me from most of the blast." Shawn then shone the torch towards the window. Looks like we won't be going out that way."

"No, it's a little bit too small."

Just after Lassiter said this they could hear voices right outside the window.

"Gus, you need to move away from the building, it's not safe," Juliet said. Both men could hear the frustration and fear in her voice.

"Jules, Shawn is still down there, I'm not going anywhere."

"Gus, there have already been two explosions, we need to clear the area first, plus I know how you feel, Lassiter is down there too, you know."

"I know that!" Gus started to shout. "But, does Lassiter suffer from claustrophobia?"

"No he doesn't, but…wait are you saying Shawn does?"

"Yes, he does and Shawn will only be able to play it off for so long before he starts to panic."

"Ok, but that doesn't change the fact that we need to clear the area before we can go back in there and try to get them out. I'm sorry, Gus, we just need to do this."

Shawn and Lassiter sat there listening to the two outside, since Shawn still had the light focused on Lassiter, he could see the shock Lassiter was feeling at finding out that Shawn was claustrophobic. He could see Lassiter was about to say something, but Shawn wasn't in the mood to answer any questions, plus, he needed to focus on getting them out of there.

Standing up, Shawn bit his lip trying to hold back the pain that he was feeling from moving. He knew he had to get Gus and Juliet's attention so they knew where they were. Dropping the torch, Shawn reached up with a stick and started hitting on the window, calling out Gus' name.

Juliet and Gus were just about to move away when Gus heard a noise. As they listened they could hear Shawn's voice. Walking over to the small window Juliet called out.

"Shawn, is that you?"

"Yes, Juliet, it is I."

"Shawn, are you ok?" Gus asked, worry dripping from his voice.

"I'm ok, Gus, I'm feeling a little trapped, but Lassie is keeping me focused on other things."

"Well, we can't get you out through here," Juliet said looking at the window.

"Yeah, we can see that, but we have another problem at the moment."

"What?"

"This was a set up."

"How so, Shawn?"

"Well, we're carrying around the body, as he is still alive."

"Oh, so there are three to rescue. We're trying to find another way down."

"Ok, this is a cellar, so…there should be some type of door from the outside. Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"The torch we have is dying."

Shawn listened as Gus whispered to Jules, "dark doesn't help him."

"And it doesn't help that you keep talking about it," Shawn called out.

"Sorry, Shawn," Gus called back.

"Here, Shawn." Juliet pulled at the window and passed him another torch through the small opening.

"Thank you," Shawn said as he looked around.

"Oh, we've found the door. As soon as they open it up, we will have you two out of there."

"Great," Shawn said and turned the light to shine where he could hear the noise. But what both Lassiter and Shawn saw scared the hell out of them. "Juliet, stop them."

"What, Shawn, why? As soon as…"

"Because there is a bomb attached to the door. If they open it, it will go off."

"Do as he says, Detective O'Hara," Lassiter shouted as he watched the door move.

They listened as Juliet and Gus rushed over to stop the others. Shawn and Lassiter held their breath as the door started to slowly open.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing.**


	5. Explosive Confessions

**Author's Notes: ****Ok, a secret of Shawn's is revealed in this chapter. The secret is linked to my one shot's collection "Secrets and it is chapter 29, 'Sharing a Common Secret'.**

**Chapter 5:**** Explosive Confessions**

Chief Vick stood by the door that led down to the cellar waiting for her people to open it. They had broken the lock and were pulling it open just as Juliet and Gus came running up shouting.

"Chief, stop, don't open that that door!"

Chief Vick wasn't sure why they didn't want the door opened, but the urgency in their voices was enough for her to stop the officers, until she could hear them out.

"This better be good, O'Hara, Mr. Guster."

"We were just talking to Shawn and Lassiter, Chief. They said that there is a bomb attached to the door and it will most likely go off if we open it," Juliet quickly explained.

"I see, right, everyone, away from the door now."

Back in the cellar, Shawn and Lassiter managed to drag their 'friend' across the floor to the cellar door to have a better look at the bomb. They could hear the Chief, Juliet and Gus talking. While they waited for it to quiet down a little, Shawn shone the torch around at what they had.

It wasn't just one bomb, there were three in all. The main one that was attached to the cellar door and two others that were attached to some support beams. In all, it was a very dangerous moment in time. Hearing that it had quieted down outside, Shawn and Lassiter started to call out together to get everyone's attention. The Chief was the first to hear them.

"Detective, Mr. Spencer; are you two ok?"

"Well, Chief, Lassie really could use a trip to the hospital and I think so could I."

"Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humour, Mr. Spencer."

"Well Chief, if I was joking, you'd have been right, that joke would be a killer," Shawn said with a little giggle, but he had to pause for a second to catch his breath. The effects of his claustrophobia and blood loss was starting to cause him trouble breathing. Once he had settled down, Shawn continued. "But the fact that I'm not lying or joking around, it's not that funny at all."

"Spencer, are you ok?" Lassiter said concern echoing in his voice.

"Yeah, I just had one of my moments." Lassiter could hear the embarrassment Shawn had, but he could hear something else in Shawn words. Fear, tiredness and…Lassie couldn't put a name to it, but it was like he was hiding something.

"So we need to get you out of there as soon as possible," Chief Vick called out.

"Yes," both men yelled out at her.

"Ok, what can you see that can help us?"

"Well, there is a bomb attached to the cellar door and there are two more that branch off from the main one and are attached to support beams." Just as Shawn said this, a loud creaking noise reached Shawn and Lassiter's ears and they could also hear some debris hitting the floor. "Umm…Chief!"

"Yes, Mr. Spencer?"

"You better clear the area."

"And why's that, Mr. Spencer?"

"Because this building is about to come down and if these bombs go off, there won't be any way to stop it."

"The bomb squad is on its way and I've already cleared the area Mr. Spencer. I did it when I got the report about the first bomb going off."

"How far out is the squad, Chief?"

"They should be here in…Damn it,"

"What's wrong, Chief?"

"They've been caught in traffic and will be here in about half an hour."

"Won't be any good, Chief, this building is coming down and down very soon," Lassie said as more debris falls nearby.

Lassiter was ready to reveal a secret he had kept for a long time in order to save his and Shawn's life. In fact, if it looks like they aren't going to get out of this, he is going to tell Shawn how he really feels about him. After all, Shawn has known for a while about his 'wig' and he never said anything, maybe he won't be so cruel about him being in love with him. Just as he was about to tell the chief that he could defuse the bombs, as he a qualified bomb disposer, Shawn got in before him.

"Chief, Lassie is right. The first two bombs took out most of the support beams and it is just holding together. Chief…"

"Yes, Mr. Spencer?"

"I'm a qualified bomb disposer and if you don't believe me, get in contact with Captain Mitch Striker, head of the bomb disposal squad, he can confirm my claim. But I need to defuse this bomb now!"

"I'll take your word on this, Mr. Spencer, just don't let me down."

"I won't, Chief. I don't want to be the man who killed Detective Lassiter. Right, Chief, I'll give you some time to clear all the other police officers, before I start."

"Give me a few seconds."

"Got it."

"You trained under Mitch Striker?" Lassiter asked; he couldn't believe that he and Spencer could train under the same man and not know about it.

"Yes," Shawn said as he shined the torch around. "Why?"

Spying some them on the ground he walked over and picked it up, after having a closer look at the piece of paper, he shoved it into his jeans pocket and walked back to the cellar door.

"I was trained by Striker, too."

Shawn stopped and stared at Lassiter.

"Did you just admit that you are a qualified bomb disposer as well?"

"Yes, but I don't want anyone to know."

"Why not?"

"Why didn't you tell before now?" Lassiter shot back at Shawn.

"Fair enough."

"We're all clear, give me a few seconds to move away, too." Chief Vick called out.

"Ok, Chief, Oh and Chief…"

"Yes, Mr. Spencer?"

"If this does go wrong, in my left pocket is a piece of paper I just found. I think it will lead you to whoever did this."

"Give it to me when you get out of there, Mr. Spencer, and good luck." Shawn and Lassiter listened as Chief Vick walked away.

Shawn then shone the torch onto the bomb and tried to steady his tired, weak and lead heavy hands.

"We will do this together," Lassiter said taking the torch from Shawn and shinning it to where it needed to be.

"Thanks, and Lassie…"

"Yes!"

"Just in case we don't make it I need to say something."

"Spencer…"

"Please…"

"Ok."

"Lassie, Carlton, I like you. As in, really like you and I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. I was scared about my feelings for you and well, I'm in love with you." Shawn stood there waiting for Lassiter's response. Just as he thought he had blown it, Lassiter spoke.

"Believe it or not Spencer, I treated you the way I did because I'm in love with you, too. I just thought that… no one would love someone as ugly as me."

"Lassie, we've already been through this. I only look at what's beautiful on the inside, if the outside is as beautiful then, that person is very lucky. Now, let's defuse these bombs, so I can ask you out on a date."

"Not if I ask you first." And with that the two of them started working, but Lassiter didn't miss Shawn's shaking hands.

Fifteen minutes later, Shawn was about to cut the last wire that was keeping them from freedom. They had worked at a steady pace as the building above them kept falling apart. Shawn knew he had to get this last wire right, but he was so tired and weak from the blood lost and his eyesight was blurring. Just as he cut it, the building started to fall in behind them.

Outside, Chief Vick, Detective O'Hara and Gus watch the cellar door through binoculars. The time ticked slowly by and before they knew it, the bomb disposal squad arrived. Captain Mitch Striker had just been briefed about Shawn and the bombs, just as the building started to crumble and fall. The next thing they knew, no one could see anything as the area was covered in a cloud of dust.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing.**


	6. The Beauty With-in

**Chapter 6:**** The Beauty With-in**

Shawn let out a small groan. His head hurt. His arms hurt. His whole body hurt and when he opened his eyes, they hurt too. So much so that he closed them tightly in order to ease the pain pounding in his head.

Trying again, Shawn slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times to make them focus. The only problem with that was there was nothing to focus on. Directly above him was a very bright light and when he looked to his left or to the right all he saw were white walls.

As he lay there, slowly but surely, a beeping sound entered his ears. It was a constant beeping and as it got stronger, the more it sounded familiar. Finally the beeping was loud and clear and Shawn knew where he was and that was a hospital. Now, he just had to remember what had put him in here and to find out when he'd be able to leave.

After giving his head some time to clear, Shawn tried to move again, only to have a hand push him back down. Shawn shifted his head to see who the hand belonged to, only to find his dad looking down at him, worry and concern etched into his face.

"Easy there, Shawn. You just lay there while I go and get the doctor."

Shawn's throat was too dry to answer, so he just carefully nodded his head.

After the doctor had checked Shawn over and he was satisfied that Shawn was healing, Shawn was put into a sitting position and was allowed to have visitors. Once everyone was present, excluding Lassie, Shawn was allowed to ask a few questions.

"What happened to me?"

Henry looked over at Gus and then back to Shawn. Letting out a sigh, he begins to explain about the cellar and the bombs. Shawn just sat there listening to his father as he explained that when the dust and rubble settled they had found him, Lassiter and the other man lying on the ground. They had been sure that the building had come down while he and Lassiter were still inside.

It was now that Shawn's mind started to work and as he remembered what had gone down, he explained to everyone else.

He explained how they had just finished defusing the bombs when one of the last support beams gave away and the rest of the building started to come crashing down around them. Shawn explained how they didn't stick around to find out whether or not they had cut the right wires, they just grabbed the unconscious man, pushed opened the door and ran, dragged themselves out of the cellar and as far as possible from the falling building. Shawn then asked the question he was afraid to ask.

"Is Lassie ok?"

"Detective Lassiter was in a bad way by the time we got to you two. He had lost a lot of blood. He had a bad cut to his head, a metal shaft sticking out of his side and at one point we thought he had been scalped. Other than that he is resting quietly in another room," Chief Vick informed Shawn.

"Not that you were much better, Shawn," his dad started. "You had more blood loss than Lassiter; you had a big piece of glass through your left shoulder and a very deep cut on your head."

"Dad, I'm…"

"Shawn, just promise me you will be more careful in the future."

"I'll try, Dad. Oh, Chief?"

"Yes?"

"Did you find who did this?"

"We're still looking into it, but that piece of paper you found, well…it's been very helpful. So has the man that was in the cellar."

"Excuse me!" Every one turned around to find a young nurse standing in the door way. "But the doctor said you were to stay for a little while. You can come back later, but for now Mr. Spencer needs his sleep."

Everyone said their goodbyes and left. The last to leave was Chief Vick and she had one more thing to say to him.

"When you are better, I would like to see a list of things you are qualified in."

"Yes, Chief." Shawn watched her give him a small smile and then walk away.

Two hours later found Shawn being wheeled in a wheelchair by a nurse to Lassiter's room. When they got there, Lassie was sitting up and having something to eat.

"Hi, Lassie," Shawn beamed with one of his famous smiles. "Feeling better?"

"I'm good, Spencer, thanks to you."

"Now you have me blushing, Lassie." And Lassiter could see but the fact that Shawn's face had gone red, he wasn't lying. "So…some of the station knows about the 'wig'; what are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do about it. I will just have to ignore the whispers and pointing and just get on with my life."

"Wow, that's…a bit harsh."

"Its life, Spencer, you don't always get the pot at the end of the rainbow."

"So…if I ask you out are you just going to turn me down?"

"No, and do I take that as you asking me out?"

"No, this is me asking you out. Carton, will you please go to dinner with me?"

Yes, Spencer, Umm…Shawn, I would love to go to dinner with you, But it might have to wait until we both get out of here."

"Why."

"Because…" Lassiter was talking when the door to his room opened and the kitchen staff of the hospital walked in and placed their dinner trays on the tables and then left.

Shawn smiled at him and said, "I don't know what the food is like, but I was suggested to try it before calling for pizza." Lassiter burst into laughter, which paid him back pain in his side. "Well, I did say I would ask you out first."

"Yes you did, Shawn. Yes, you did."

And they sat there eating their dinner and talking about their days of training under Captain Mitch Striker.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing.**


End file.
